The Hunger Games: PJO Style
by Dekomori
Summary: In order to keep peace with Gaea, the Gods made a deal to send one of their sons and daughters to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Sign up closed, thanks to everyone that signed up! ON HOLD
1. The Reaping

**Sorry for not uploading ANYTHING for a couple of months, I was just on YouTube ALOT. Anyway, I still need more costume ideas for the parade and some remind me, which came first, the training center, or the parade. This chapter is the reaping for all the cabins. Thanks!**

**~ Dekomori**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Zeus stared at the iris message, Gaea was on the other end trying to make a deal with him. The other Olympians watched in horror.

"Let's make a deal shall we?" Gaea's voice echoed around the chamber. "I will call off the war if all the Olympians send one daughter and one son between the ages of 12 an 18 to compete in the Hunger Games. A fight to the death on live television. The winner will be able to resurrect one of his or her friends or be immortal. The Hunger Games will be annual. If you decide not to do the Hunger Games one year, I will send my army the Camp Half-blood so they can kill every single demigod alive."

The Olympians exchanged glances. A fight to the _death?_ Everyone looked at Zeus. It was his decision.

"Agreed," he said. Everyone stared at him. Gaea looked amused.

"The deal is done. You guys decide how to find out who will participate." And with that note, Gaea ended the iris message.

Zeus' POV

The campers gathered around, all unaware of the Hunger Games. Murmurs arose from the crowd.

"Silence!" I yelled. "We have made a deal with Gaea." I said, gesturing towards the other Olympians. "Gaea said she would withhold her army if we had the Hunger Games." Jake, a son of Athena hand rose. I nodded towards him.

"What's the Hunger Games?" he asked. I looked away when he asked that.

"The Hunger Games is a fight to the death on live television. We agreed to send one of our sons and daughters between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate. There can only be one winner of the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games will become an annual event. The winner will be able to resurrect one of their friends or be immortal." I said.

Everyone started complaining and I couldn't blame them.

"Silence!" I yelled. "We are here to reap the names. Everyone 11 and under go on the right and everyone else to the left." So many people were 12 and older. I imagined that group getting smaller and smaller as the years passed.

"I will reap my cabin now." I said. I walked up to the podium and drew a slip for the girls.

"Sea Jackson," I said, my voice cracking. Sea walked up to the stage and stood to my left. I drew another slip for the boys.

"William Hunter," I said. William walked up to the stage and stood on my right. Sea and William shook hands then I grabbed both of their arms and flashed them the Olympus.

Poseidon's POV

It was my turn to reap. I walked up to the podium and drew a slip for the girls.

"Alyssa Stone," I said. Alyssa was only 12... She slowly started to make her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" Pandora yelled (Katniss much?). Pandora... volunteer? Alyssa stared at her older sister in shock. Pandora said something to Alyssa and came up on stage and stood on my right. I drew a slip for the boys.

"Matthew Hunter," I said. He came up on stage and stood on my left. He shook hands with Pandora, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Hades's POV

If Zeus hadn't agreed to that stupid deal we wouldn't be doing this right now. I mean, come on we can take on Gaea any day. I put my thoughts aside and stepped up to the podium. I drew a slip for the girls.

"Mela Ebony Kulesa," I said. She came up on stage looking fearless, but I knew she was nervous. I drew another slip for the boys.

"Perseus Nico Kulesa," great, they're twins. I wonder if they'll make an alliance. He came up on stage, shook hands with Mela and then I flashed us to Olympus.

Ares' POV

Ugh, my turn. I got up to the podium and took the first slip I touched.

"Charlie McDonnell," I said. She came up and stood on my left. Next, the boys.

"Chris Howard," I said. Good I'm done. Chris came up, shook hands with Charlie, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Apollo's POV

I took a deep breath and went up to the podium. Ladies first.

"Sonny Marx," I said. I could see her sweating when she came up. Almost done Apollo, almost done.

"Chase Moore," I said. He came up, shook hands with Sonny Marx, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Aphrodite's POV

Hmm? Oh! Its my turn. I went up to the podium and drew a slip.

"Sarah Greene," I said. Poor Sarah! She was only 13! She walked up on stage trying to look confident.

"I volunteer!" Belle said. _Another_ volunteer? Belle looked sadly at her younger sister and came up on stage. I drew a slip for the boys.

"Aspen Westbrook," I said. He came up and shook his sister's hand, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Artemis' POV

I was about to reap 2 of my hunters. I walked up to the podium and drew a slip.

"Alexandria Didario," I said. She walked up looking confident. I drew another slip.

"Joanna Thorn," I said. Joanna came up and shook hands with Alexandria. Then, I flashed us to Olympus.

Athena's POV

Time to reap 2 of my kids to enter the first ever Hunger Games. I drew a slip and read it carefully.

"April Lanchester**," **I said, my voice cracked at the name. She came up looking ready to win. I carefully drew another silp for the boys.

"Dylan Bolton," The 16 year old walked up and just before he got up on stage, there had to be another volunteer.

"I volunteer!" Jake said. Jake was older than Dylan by 1 year. Why he volunteered is a mystery to me. Jake walked up on stage, shook hands with April, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Demeter's POV

I wonder who will be reaped. Hopefully, someone who has been eating their cereal! I walked up to the podium and drew a slip.

"Cadence Elizabeth Thyme," I said. I believe she has been eating a good amount of cereal. She walked up on stage and stood on my left. I drew another slip with cereal on my mind.

"Harris Edmunds," I said. My voice didn't crack like Athena's, but my voice was sadder than hers. Harris walked up on stage and shook hands with Candence. Then, I flashed us to Olympus.

Dionysus' POV

I'd rather give up wine forever than watch 2 of my children fight to the death. I walked up to the podium and drew a slip.

"Preia Salieri," I said. She slowly walked towards the stage. _Hurry up already!_ I thought. When she finally got on stage, I drew a slip for the boys.

"Pétrus Conti," I said. Thank goddness he wasn't as slow as Preia. He got up on stage, shook hands with Preia, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Hephaestus' POV

It was my turn to reap. I went up to the podium and drew a slip.

"Emma Wolf," I said. She's strong, she can win. Emma got up on stage and stood on my left. I drew another silp for the boys.

"Henry Remat," I said. He's also strong, he can win if Emma dies... Henry walked up on stage and shook hands with Emma. Then I flashed us to Olympus.

Hermes' POV

It was my turn. I don't know why I was last, but whatever. I drew a silp and hopefully whoever this is can win.

"Melody Louisiana Zander," I said. She can win. Right? She walked up on stage and stood on my left. I drew a silp for the boys. The final tribute for the Hunger Games is..

"Taylor Allen Jones," I said. He came up on stage, shook hands with Melody, then I flashed us to Olympus.

Zeus' POV

I was the only Olmpian here now. Now I will say that final line.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Here is a list of the tributes again since I deleted the last two chapters. PM me if you want to be a sponsor.**

**Zeus: (William Hunter -Scoobycool9 is the boy Sea Jackson - SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon is the girl)**

**Poseidon: (Matthew Hunter -Scoobycool9 is the boy Pandora Wynne Carter -Dekomori is the girl)**

**Hades: (Perseus Nico Kulesa -****Hades-Little-Girl-Mela is the boy** Mela Ebony Kulesa -Hades-Little-Girl-Mela is the girl)

**Ares: (Chris Howard -luckycool9 is the boy ****Charlie McDonnell -HadiedaughterofHades is the girl)**

**Apollo:(Chase Moore -pjonerdgirl is the boy ****Sonny Marx -HadiedaughterofHades is the girl)**

******Aphrodite: (Aspen Westbrook -LyreOfApollo is the boy Belle DiLaurentis -BrielleAquaria is the girl)****  
**

**Artemis: (Alexandria Didario -Clove the knife girl and Joanna Thorn -NarniaCrazyGirl are the girls)**

******Athena: (Jake Hurte -johnsterling88 is the boy ****April Lanchester -EVIL ninja monkey owner is the girl)  
**

******Demeter: (Harris Edmunds -pjonerdgirl is the boy Cadence Elizabeth Thyme -LittleMissWolfie is the girl)****  
**

******Dionysus: (Preia Salieri -pjonerdgirl is the girl ****Pétrus Conti -Lk6lu is the boy)**

**********Hephaestus:**** (Emma Wolf -Ilja Mitelia is the girl Henry Remat -FatCat8900 is the boy)**

**************Hermes: ****(Taylor Allen Jones -HadiedaughterofHades is the boy Melody Louisiana Zander -pjonerdgirl is the girl)**

**That was a long chapter... I think. Once again, thank you everyone who let me use their OCs and I do know who will win, but remember,**

**May the Odds, Be Ever in Your Favor**


	2. The Train

**Hello peeps! I'm starting off this chapter with my OC Pandora. I have never written a story with so many people, so please bear with my mistakes with all the tributes.**

* * *

Pandora's POV

After we talked with our Olympian parent, we were boarded on a luxurious train filled with fancy food and elegant furniture.

"Wow..." I was at a loss for words.

"Come with me," said an attendant, who was probably a three headed demon who couldn't wait for us to die. She led me and Matthew to our rooms. The rooms were _way_ more luxurious than our cabins at camp.

"I will call you when dinners ready." the attendant said. I nodded and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I found some clothes and changed to skinny jeans, a white shoulder off shirt and a pair of trainers.

"Dinners ready!"

Preia's POV

_*AFTER DINNER*_

I sat in my room, looking around as if this is all a dream. I should make an alliance with someone. Someone strong. Someone smart. Someone who can help me win. Maybe I could make a alliance with Pandora from the Poseidon cabin. She seemed strong enough. I decided to try to call her. There was a booklet with everyone's number. I dialed her number and waited for an answer.

_italic _= Preia **bold = **Pandora

**Hello?**

_Umm, hi. Its Preia from the Dionysus cabin_

**Alright, what do you** **want**_  
_

_I was wondering if you wanted to make a alliance with me._

**Sure, we'll make a good team**

_Alright, bye_

**Bye**

Now I have a better chance to win the games.

Emma's POV

_Win, win, win._ Thats what I told myself. I _will_ be the winner of the first ever Hunger Games. I noticed a laptop on my desk. I opened it and surfed the web. I found out that theres a trilogy of the Hunger Games. So this is a real life Hunger Games. I quickly ran to my bookshelf and searched for The Hunger Games. I found it and started to read it. _Maybe this will give me tips on how to win..._

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. Hope you like it so far?**

**Me: Need to make longer chapters...**


	3. The Apartments

**'Ello there! I haven't seen you guys in a while now have I? I decided that I will put what cabin the tribute is in so it will be easier to know who is who and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THG**

* * *

**Alexandria's (Artemis) POV**

I shouldn't have looked out the window.

I came out of my room and saw the capital. I swear I heard the citizens of the capital screaming for the tributes miles away. First thing I saw was colours. Bright colours that I have never seen before jumped out at me. I squinted and looked away.

"Crazy isn't it?" I hear Joanna say. She was the other tribute for Artemis. I nodded and started to think of my plan to win the games.

**William's (Zeus) POV**

I got off the train and covered my eyes the best I could to avoid being blinded. My ears were ringing from the screams while I was hurried toward a tall building.

"Come along," an attendant said, leading me towards the elevator. She pressed to number one and I swear my body turned to liquid. Where were we going? How long will it take to get there? A million questions raced through my head before we reached our floor. _Ding!_ I was led into a luxurious living room larger than my cabin. The attendant smirked and led me into my room.

My jaw hit the floor.

A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room and was truly meant for a king like my father.

"Dinner in forty," the attendant said before leaving my room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I went to look for clothes, almost _everything_ I found screamed _Capital_. I settled for a white v-neck and a pair of jeans before exploring my room further. I felt so out of place. Two days ago I was laughing with my friends and now I was about to be fighting them to the death. I needed to relax. I mean, I was a son of Zeus, the king of all gods. I _couldn't _disappoint him.

I was called down for dinner and stared at the food in amazement. Lamb stew, suckling pig, deviled eggs and foods I couldn't name were there. I put a little bit of everything on my plate so I could try everything.

**Taylor's (Hermes) POV**

Dinner was AMAZING and I could barely hold everything down. I needed to process my thoughts through my head.

_I was reaped for the Hunger Game_s

_The Capital just wants a show_

_I need to win_

Today was the tribute parade. We were going to by waxed, dressed and seen.

Today won't be a good day.

* * *

**Like it? **

**REVIEW V**


End file.
